A Temari no le gusta el yaoi
by BionicaRouge
Summary: No es ninguna homofóbica, por supuesto que no. Pero le parece alarmante. Primero Kiba y Shino, después Naruto y Sasuke. Si Ino tiene razón y resulta que Shikamaru es homosexual, lo matará. / Oneshot. ShikaTema. Regalo de cumpleaños para TemariAckerman06.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

—Sólo falta que Shikamaru y Chouji también sean gays.

Temari entró a casa de Hinata e inmediatamente escuchó esa frase aventurada por Ino. Un extraño escalofrío la recorrió cuando se asomó a la sala de té y encontró a sus amigas bebiendo sake caliente y comiendo papas fritas. Incluso Ino y Sakura; quien meses atrás habían estado en una dieta rigurosa.

—Hola —saludó la rubia de Suna, llamando la atención de todas.

—¡Temari! ¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó Sakura haciéndole espacio entre su persona y Tenten.

—No, desde hace unas horas. Fuimos a presentar nuestros respetos con el Hokage y nos invitaron a comer. ¿Qué les ha pasado? —cuestionó sin más preámbulos, mirando envolturas de golosinas y tres botellas vacías en la mesita.

—Llegas en el peor de los momentos. Naruto y Sasuke-kun han anunciado su noviazgo —dijo Ino con una expresión de fatalidad.

Temari se quedó sin habla, aunque no se sentía especialmente sorprendida. Hinata parecía decaída, mas no tanto como Ino y Sakura. Tenten sonreía con empatía, era la única sin pañuelos a su alrededor.

—Kiba y Shino hicieron lo mismo hace tres semanas —dijo Hinata con la voz apagada, aunque con suspicacia en la mirada.

—Pareciera que esos cabrones no tienen ojos. ¡Aquí estamos nosotras! Se supone que la frentona y yo pelearíamos por el amor de Sasuke-kun, y el idiota de Naruto se quedaría con Hinata. ¡Nos lo robó! —exclamó Ino pegando en la mesa y con mirada asesina.

—Chicas, chicas, cálmense. Les he dicho mil veces que Naruto y Sasuke han estado enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo, él no les ha robado a nadie —aseguró Tenten cruzada de brazos.

—Tengo que admitir que Tenten tiene razón, ya sabía que lo de ellos era más que una amistad. Después de todo, son mis compañeros de equipo. Los conozco mejor que a nadie.

El silencio que vino después del comentario de Sakura se sintió pesado. Ino miraba la pared de papel de arroz con la barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano y Hinata servía más licor en las tazas. La de cabellos rosas rompió el mutismo con una risita.

—Pero hay chicas en la aldea que se lo han tomado mucho mejor que nosotras. Inclusive algunas de ellas hacían historias de amor sobre Naruto y Sasuke-kun antes de que ellos aclararan sus sentimientos.

—El otro día compré una —confesó Hinata jugando con sus dedos—. Era muy bonita.

—¿Puedo leerla? —preguntó Ino— Tengo curiosidad científica.

—Claro, la buscaré en mi habitación.

Mientras Hinata se retiraba, Temari vio el momento oportuno para hablar sobre lo que a ella le había llamado la atención.

—Ino, ¿qué has dicho sobre Shikamaru y Chouji?

—Ah, eso. Pues que parece que el brote homosexual ha llegado a Konoha. Kiba y Shino, Naruto y Sasuke-kun, incluso Kotetsu e Izumo, los asistentes de Tsunade-sama, han declarado que son gays. No me sorprendería si Shikamaru y Chouji dicen que son amantes.

Temari negó con la cabeza y con la nariz arrugada.

—Imposible.

—¿Acaso eso te molestaría? —preguntó Sakura codeándola mientras las otras dos se reían.

Hinata llegó interrumpiendo a las chicas. Dejó varias revistas sobre la mesa y se sonrojó.

—Mm, d...debo admitir que compré más de una historia…

…

No es que a Temari no le agradaran las personas homosexuales. Si sus hermanos lo fueran, ella los trataría como siempre. Aún no sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué rechazó la revista de Naruto y Sasuke titulada «Amor prohibido», no le disgustaba su romance, inclusive les daría las felicitaciones en cuanto los viera. Pero se sentía molesta. Si ese tonto vago resultaba ser gay —y tenía un romance con su mejor amigo—, lo iba a matar.

…

Shikamaru frunció las cejas ante la repentina pregunta de la rubia. Era muy temprano —las nueve y quince de la mañana—, y Temari ya estaba en su habitación sosteniendo un vaso de agua fría peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Sus amadas cobijas se mojarían si ella decidiera tirárselo a la cara, no podría seguir durmiendo.

Se sentó en la cama amenazado y obligó a su cerebro a prestar atención.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Te gusta Chouji? —repitió con severidad.

—Es mi mejor amigo —respondió, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Naruto y Sasuke también son mejores amigos.

—Ah.

Shikamaru se paró, y se rascó la nalga derecha mientras buscaba algo en una silla llena de ropa cercana al baño. Sacó una toalla y la echó sobre su hombro.

—Ve y desayuna abajo, hoy mi madre va a hacer huevos con jamón. Ya bajo.

Entre confundida y expectante, Temari bajó y preguntó a Yoshino si podía ayudarle.

—¿Sabes hacer café?

Temari asintió.

…

No volvió a repetir la pregunta mientras estaban sentados observando las nubes pasar. Arrancaba puños de pasto y los lanzaba al aire, mirando su revoloteo antes de su inminente caída. Shikamaru tampoco parecía querer abordar el tema, perdido en la vista del cielo. Por eso cuando habló, ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco.

—No sé a qué viene esa pregunta extraña.

En serio le molesta. Le duele en algún punto entre el pecho y la garganta. Las comisuras de su boca tiran hacia abajo, delatándola. No son celos. Ella nunca podría sentirse celosa de Chouji o cualquier otra persona. Era aquél sufrimiento que experimentas cuando quieres tanto a alguien que te duele no ser querida de la misma manera.

—Ino dijo que quizá ustedes eran novios.

Al terminar de decirlo, quiso ocultar su rostro y salir corriendo avergonzada, sobre todo por la sonrisa de Shikamaru y sus pupilas burlonas que la dejaban en un estado de beatitud. Pero Temari nunca ha bajado la mirada y no comenzaría a hacerlo en ese momento.

—Qué problemáticas son las rubias. Ya lo decía mi padre —dijo suspirando—. No. A los dos nos gustan otras personas. Y son mujeres. Nunca he considerado la homosexualidad, pero creo que los hombres somos menos problemáticos…

Temari sonrió, quintándose un peso de encima. Sonrió y cruzó las piernas, mirando el cielo ya despejado.

—Más te vale que esa sea yo.

—Tsk. ¿Quién más podría ser?

En tres movimientos, Shikamaru la besó. Temari se rió contra sus labios porque el bebé llorón no sabe hacerlo bien, pero no le importa. Ya le enseñará.

…

—¡Muy bien chicas! —dijo Sakura sentándose a la mesa con un montón de papeles— Acabo de hacer una historia que incluye ramen y desnudos. ¿Quién quiere leerlo?

Gritaron un «¡Yo!» unánime, Ino le arrebató una foto de Naruto y Sasuke tomados de la mano, Hinata robó la primera página y Tenten comenzó a reírse mientras destapaba las cervezas.

Temari suspiró y sonrió. No le quedó de otra mas que escuchar.

* * *

¡Tem! KNksnkansk. El regalo es breve. Yo siempre soy breve, pero me hacía mucha ilusión escribir esto porque no te gusta el yaoi y tienes que soportar a tus amigas locas que hablan de eso. Espero te haya gustado y muchas felicidades, otra vez xD Algún día tu mente hetero colapsará y caerás en las garras del yaoi, yo lo sé. Estoy esperando por ese momento :3 xD

Dejen sus comentarios, cualquier error que pueda haber por ahí, hasta luego.


End file.
